Amber's story
by Aroth
Summary: Bella's cousin Amber comes to live with her and Charlie after a fight with her mom, and all of the cullens admit she is special, but in a good way? or will she just ruin everything? *rated M for sexual content and a big age gap,dont like,dont read*
1. Chapter 1

**ok so i know, "A twilight story where Bella might not get Edward" original, but this has been stuck in my head for as long as i can remember after reading the book so i had to write it**

"Charlie!" i yelled, jumping out of the cab. I ran up and wrapped my arms around his neck in a big hug and, smiling, he hugged me back. You see, Charlie is my uncle. Im Amber, Charlie's sister's daughter, which makes Bella my cousin.

"Hey kido" Charlie replied, tousling my hair. We stood infront of the cab and chatted slightly for a few minutes before the driver cleared his throat.

"Oh! right, i havent payed you, im sorry" i said smiling appoligeticly as i readched for my purse.

"Dont worry i got it Amber" Charlie said, taking out his wallet.

"Thanks" i laughed slightly as i tipped my own wallet to show him it was empty. "Is Bella home?" i asked, looking over his shoulder.

"Nah She's at school. You are going while you're here right?" he asked as he handed the Cabby a fifty. I nodded as i picked up my only suitcase.

"Yea, i might be mooching off you for a while, mom kinda kicked me out" As i got to the door, uncle Charlie ran ahead and opened it for me,

"Want me to get that?" he asked, as i walked in.

"Nah im ok, im crashing on the couch right? As far as i remember, this place has two bedrooms and one bathroom" i smirked at him from the corner of my eyes.

"Yea sorry bout that, but i hope its ok" Charlie responded, rubbing the back of his head.

"Yea its cool" i tossed the suitcase beside the couch and crashed on it. "I have enough time to get to school and sort everything out, i should go" i groaned as i picked myself up off the couch, which was so inviting.

"I can drive you if you want" Charlie offered as i trudged to the door.

"I was hoping for some encouragement to stay but i guess thats just as good" i sighed dramaticly and leaned against the doorframe. Laughing, Charlie grabbed his coat and keys and headed out behind me. "Oh sweet the police cruiser, Bella hated rides to school in this thing" i giggled as i hopped in the back.

"You can sit in front now you know, your not 7 anymore" Charlie pointed out as he got in.

"Yes but this way you have to get out and open the door for me" i said, playfully tipping my nose up in the air.

"Yes your majesty" Charlie bowed before turning the car on.

"Hey! Turn on the siren and go real fast!" i exclaimed, giggling like a little girl. If i havent mentioned im 18.

"You know i cant do that Amber" Charlie said with a stern voice.

"Pretty please Uncle Charlie?" i pouted, giving puppydog eyes in the rearview mirror. Sighing, Charlie flipped on the sirens and sped up. When we spun into the school parking lot as the bell rang, students froze with their mouths open to watch the car. Smirking, i waited for Charlie to get out and open the door to let me out.

"Thank you Uncle Charlie" i said, pecking him on the cheek. He grunted in embarassment before getting back in the car and driving away.

And there i stood, with everybody staring at me. Im about 5"9, blood red hair, and sea foam green eyes. You could say i was skinny, but my bra was a 40C. To say the least i wasnt ashamed of how i looked, and it showed as i walked to the school office building.

It was the first day of school and i saw Bella talking to the secretary. "Hey Bells!" i called from the door, then looked around as she turned as if to see who called her name. Her confused expression made me smile and i walked up to her. "Im sorry i had too" i laughed as i walked up.

"Umm...im sorry...do i know you..?" she asked, her face still confused.

"It's me, Amber. Your cousin?" i sighed, turning to the secretary, "Amber Dawn" i told her, "Im new here like Bella"

"Oh yes! Charlie has been talking about you. He's your uncle isnt he?" She asked as she turned to grab the same papers for me as she had for Bella, who the whole time had stood there motionless.

"Now i remember!" she exclaimed, hugging me. "We used to go to school together, you loved riding in the police cruiser" she said and i nodded.

"Yep that was me" i grinned thanking the secretary. "So what grade are you in..? 11?" she nodded and I smiled. "Cool, then I'm in your Bio class" i waved goodbye and headed to my first class, Latin.

**so what do you guys think? Worth continuing? Please comment . i love comments. Thanks for reading! ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

"Amber" Bella called as i walked to the cafiteria. I stopped and waited as her, and the girl flanking her walked up to me. The girl, who looked nothing like someone Bella would hang out with, looked me up and down before a slight frown creased her face.

"Whos this?" i asked, nodding my head to the still unknown girl.

"This is Jessica, shes in most of my classes so far" She said a slight "hi" before turning to Bella.

"We should wait for Mike and the rest of them" she said, glancing at me slightly.

"Ok" Bella relpied, "Jessica this is Amber, myh cousin" she just nodded and smilled brightly as two boys and another girl came up. "And this is Mike, Eric, and Rebecca" I nodded and said hi to each of them before turning to the caffiteria again.

"Im starving, imma go eat" i walked ahead of the chatting teens and smelled the food comming from the open door. Having not eaten in two days i closed my eyes and kept walking. All of a sudden i crashed into something as hard as stone, and cold as ice. Falling back i felt a hand grab my arm to keep me from falling.

Opening my eyes i looked up into two depthless pools of honey tinted amber. "sorry!" i said, jumpimg up. "I wasnt really looking where i was going" i rubbed the back of my head sheepishly as Charlie had done earlyier that morning.

"Thats ok" responded one of the sexiest voices i have ever heard. As i looked further up the muscle toned body infront of me i saw his face and his dark short curly hair. Blushing slightly i stepped back and took the guy in full view. He was Huge! at least 6"3' and looked like a football player. "but you owe me for not letting you fall" he smirked, moving closer.

"Uh oh, STRANGER DANGER!" i yelled and turned to run after flashing him a playfull smile. He smiled back and was about to chase me when a sharp voice sounded from my left.

"EMMIT!" i stopped when i saw mr football stop and saw his shoulders sag.

"Oh comon Rosealie your no fun! its not like i was gonna eat her!" he turnned and winked at me before jogging back to the blond girl waiting for him.

"Next time find a way off your leash if your gonna play!" i called after him. "Ill bring my nerf football!" i heard his booming laugh as the two of them headed into the caffiteria. Grinning i headed in after them but was stopped yet again by another hand grabbing my arm.

"Do you KNOW who that was!?" Bella's friend Jessica asked, her eyes the size of dinner plates.

"Im guessing his name is Emmit?" I pointed out, shrugging my shoulders.

"Whats the big deal Jessica?" Bella asked, walking up to her friend. Jessica sighed and walked ahead of me,

"Ill tell you inside" Once we had all gotten our food and sat down at a table, Jessica looked around. "You see them?" she asked, pointing to a small group of people, about three, heading to the table that Emmit and the girl who he called Rosealie were sitting.

"Yea, what about them?" i asked, biting into one of my slices of pizza. Jessica turned to me,

"The big guy, the one you crashed into, is Emmit Cullen. The short pixie haired one is Alice Cullen, and the tall guy with the copper hair is Edward." she paused and made a face at his name that made me want to puke.

"Ok go on" i prompted, nudging her elbow. Jessica scooted closer, a smug smile on her face for knowing so much that i didnt.

"The blond girl, that Rosealie Hale, weird name i know, but she's with Emmit. Probably why she yelled at him when he was about to chase you. And the other guy, the one who looks like he's in pain, that Jasper Hale. He's with Alice. Their dad, Carlisle, is the doctor at the hospital. And from what i hear their mom is just a stay at home mother" Jessica explained as she snuck glances over to their table.

"They know your looking at them" i pointed out, just as one of them, Alice i think, turned her head to look right at Jessica. Her face turned five shades of red and she whipped around to hide. For some reason i found this so funny i laughed hard enough to shoot milk out of my nose, which in turn made me laugh more. After falling out of my chair i managed to smack my head off the table. "Shit!" i swore, raising my hand to my head.

"Amber are you ok?" i heard Bella ask as everyone got up to look at me.

"Yea im fine, theres no blood or anything" i said through clenched teeth as i stood up. I looked around and saw everyone staring at me, everyone but Jasper Hale, who was staring at the wall and i could see all the tendons in his neck as if her were straining for some reason. 'well theres my quota of embarassment" i said out loud, looking at everyone. "Alright shows over folks, ill be here all week"

"Are you sure you're alright?" Bella asked as i sat back down.

"Im fine Bells, its just a bump, and milk out the nose. Aww damn! my shirt is soaked!" i noticed at the corner of my eye, Emmit, Rosealie, and Alice's heads snapped up at my comment. "I got milk all over it" i said a little louder so they could hear. And almost at once they seemed to relax.

"Hey i got one you can borrow" Bella said, reaching into her bag.

"Thanks" i said taking it from her outstretched hand. "You know that Edward guy keeps staring at you" i nodded my head in his direction and saw Bella's eyes get a bit wider.

"He is?" she asked, blushing slightly.

"Yea, hey we got Bio next" i said, changing the subject.

"So tell me, why are you in my bio class if your in grade 12" Bella asked, still blushing.

"Cuz i failed last year" i laughed, taking one more bite from my pizza. After swallowing i grabbed the edge of my milk sodden shirt and lifted it up over my head.

"Amber! what are you doing?!" Bella and Jessica asked in shock.

"Relax you two, i have a shirt on underneath this, god" i shook my head and pulled the wet shirt off, revealing to them my too short to be an actual shirt tank top. It sat just between the bottom of my bra and the top of my belly button.

"When did you get that?" Bella asked, pointing to the saphire teardrop hanging from my navel.

"When i turned 10, was a gift from my dad" i shrugged, pulling Bella's extra shirt back over my head. "After he and mom got divorced he gave me whatever i wanted just to piss her off" i grabbed my bag and stood up just as the bell went off.I waved to Bella and the rest and walked straight over to Edward Cullen.

"Can i help you?" the short girl, the one Jessica called Alice smilled and looked at me.

"Oh i just wanted to ask....Edward is it? Why exactly he was staring at my cousin for so long" i smilled back and turned to him, waiting for an answer.

"Im sorry, but i wasnt staring at her" he said quickly and quietly.

"Alright" i shrugged, turning away, "But next time, actually muster up the balls to talk to her ok?" i smilled again and winked at Emmit, mouthing the words "Nerf football" at him before walking away.


	3. Chapter 3

I walked back to Jessica and Bella with their mouths gaping open. "You guys looking to catch flys?" i joked, walking past them. After pausing for a few minutes Bella followed me.

When we got to the Biology wing, everyone had already gotten their seats. I quickly scanned the room and saw two seats open, one beside some blond with curls, and the other beside Edward.

"Ms Swan, and Ms Dawn, welcome to the class. Our teacher, Mr. Swanson greeted us as we walked in. Grabbing our textbooks we headed to the two open seats. Seeing Bella hesitate, i grabbed the one by Edward, flashing him a friendly smile. Bella gave me a "thank you" look at sat down at the table across from me. Once we were settled, Mr Swanson started into a lecture about archebacteria.

"Hello.." a quiet voice came from my left. I turned and saw Edward with a strained look on his face looking at me.

"Hi" i said back, turning in my seat as the teacher glared at me. "Im Amber" i said quieter, leaning over as if i were looking at my textbook.

"Im Edward, but i guess you know that" he said, leaning away slightly.

"Yea, word gets around about you and your siblings" i said, absentmindly raising my sleeve to scratch my wrist. Edward just nodded.

"What are those?" he asked, glancing at my wrist. I looked down in horror to realize i had shown him the wrist with two crescent shapped scars in my flesh.

"N-nothing!" i said, quickly covering up my arm. Edward gabbed my arm and pulled up my sleeve.

"How did you get these?" he asked again, holding my arms still.

"Your freakishly strong you know" i grunted, trying to yank my arm away from him. Almost instantly he dropped my arm and turned back to face the front.

"Sorry, i shouldnt have asked." he mumbled, not looking at me.

"No you shouldnt have" i said curtly, turning around as well. We stayed silent to each other for a while untill Mr Swanson ended his lecture.

"Alright, now i want you all to pair up. Ms Dwan, i would like you to work with Mr Cullen. Seeing as how hes the smartest in the class and you are in grade 12" he said, comming over to our table. "Now" he continued to the rest of the class, "you wont be getting class time to work on this, so you'll have to meet with your partner after school to get it done." i groaned and he went on explaning the project.

"well" i said, turning to Edward, "whos house? Bella is going to have Mike over so its probably better to do at yours. Besides, i have to ask Alice about something we got in trig" Edward nodded and gathered up his books.

"I know where Chief Swan is, ill pick you up tomorrow at about 1:00?" He asked as he stood up.

"Sure" i said, walking to the door. Bella followed after me and i walked to my locker.

"What was that?" she asked, refering to the spat with my wrist.

'"Oh nothing, Cullen was being too nosey thats all" i said, cramming my stuff into my locker. "Can i borrow your truck? im skipping last class and i dont want to hang around here. Bella nodded and handed me her keys. "thanks Bells, see you after school" i called, heading for the door.

As i got outside and headed for her truck, i saw Emmit leaning against it. "Hi" i said, walking up to him, "you need something?" i asked as i got closer.

"Yea, you need to come with me and Edward" he said, his voice kind of serious. Edward came walking up from behind me as Emmit said his name.

"What is this like a gang bang?" i asked, laughing slightly. "Seriously, why?" i asked, stepping out from between the two guys.

"We need to talk to you about your wrist" Edward said, turning to face me, "I want to know where you got that bite mark"

My eyes went wide, "How do you know its a bite mark?" i asked, covering my wrist with my other hand.

"Comon, we cant talk about this here, we wont hurt you, Carlisle wants to talk to you." Emmit said holding out his hand. I nodded and handed him the keys to the truck before climbing into the passenger seat.

"I told Bella i was taking her truck, if she sees me gone and the truck still here she'll worry" i explained before the two guys climbed in after me.

We dorve in silence just a little ouside of town. I gazed admiringly at the Cullens house as Emmit pulled into the dirveway. "Nice place" i said, not really expecting a response, and i didnt get one. As i was ushered inside i saw everyone in the front room, staring at me as i walked in.

"Hello Amber, I'm Esme" the only one in the room i didnt know stepped forward and held out her hand. I took it and shook it briefly before dropping it.

"Hi, so why am i here?" i asked, glancing around at everyone.

"Carlisle is upstaires, ill show you" Edward said, leading me up a flight of stairs. He didnt say a word as we walked down a few hallways, just nodded at a closed door when we stopped. I was about to knock when i heard a voice say "come in"

I opened the door to see a tall, pale, blond sitting at a large oak desk. I blushed slightly and my eyes widened, "C-carlisle?" i asked, my voice quivering. He only nodded, stepping from behind his desk. I rushed forward and wrapped my arms around his solid waist, hiding my face in his icy chest. "It's been so long.."

"Amber i need to talk to you...about that bite" Carlisle's strong hands pulled me away from him and let go.

"You know what happened....i was bitten..." i said, trying not to look at him.

"Yes but how? by who? and how are you still human?" he asked, leaning back against his desk.

I sighed and looked at the chair across from him, "Can i sit down?" He nodded,

"Of course" I sat down, leaning back into the comfterble chair and closed my eyes.

"It was fourteen years ago, a nomad wandered into our town and saw my playing in the back yard. He called me over, said he wanted to play a game. I thought my dad knew him, but he lost it when he saw me in this nomad's arms. The nomad said he thought i was a work of art and wanted to keep me forever.." i paused, feeling Carlisle's eyes on me.

"No nomad would dare to make an imortal child, you know that" He contradicted, walking closer to me. "Who was it Amber" Again, i paused, taking in a breath.

"It was Aro, he bargined with my father to let him keep me, but my father loved me, plus i was due back at my mothers in two weeks. Aro whispered to me, told me everything of your world, and that he wanted to make me a part of it. Then he bit me. My father told him he would tell Marcus and Caius about this, unless he let me go. Eventually Aro agreed and my father sucked the poisen out of my arm"


	4. Chapter 4

Carlisle didnt say a word, just stood quietly beside me. Then all of a sudden, Edward came crashing through the door. "Get out!" he shouted, standing right infront of me, 'Get out now!"

"Edward, calm down, what is the matter?" Carlisle asked, bewildered by Edwards outbreak.

"He can read minds, remember Carlisle?" i comented quietly, "he can see what im thinking, and doesnt like it" i opened my eyes and looked calmly at the enraged vampire infront of me. "He doesnt like the fact that i have very strong feelings for you Carlisle" Carlisle looked at Edward, understanding entering his eyes.

"Its ok son, go down with the others" he said, gently pushing Edward to the door. After closing it behind him, Carlisle turned to me, "I've told you before Amber.." he began, looking at me for the first time since i entered his office.

"Just because i know it can never happen, doesnt mean my feelings will go away. I told you this when i was twelve" i stood up and headed for the door. Carlisle said nothing, and made no move to stop me as i reached for the door. "I dont plan on acting on my feelings, i wouldnt want to upset your family in any way, but i will always love you Carlisle, for the rest of my life.." i gazed at him sadly before leaving his office and heading downstairs.

Once again, as i entered the room, all eyes turned toward me. "Don't worry" i said to Edward, who was still fuming, "I'll talk to Mr Swanson about doing the project by myself, and ill move seats" i looked at the rest of them. "I'm sure you all know....but I won't be around here much longer...I'm leaving forks. I thought maybe i could come back, but i guess i was wrong" i grabbed my coat, Bella's keys from Emmit, and left the big house.

As i reached the truck, i heard shouting coming from inside the house. I tried to ignore it, but i heard an enraged hiss come from either Edward or Jasper and felt something fly by my head. I froze and looked behind me to see Edward being held against a tree by his throat by Emmit. "What the hell?" I asked, stunned.

"Amber go back inside" Emmit commanded, still looking at Edward, "Carlisle still wants to talk to you.

"No, I'm leaving" I responded, reaching for the door. As soon as my hand made contact, I felt an all to familiar hand grab my arm.

"Please Amber..." Carlisle's voice almost pleaded. I kept my head down to hide the tears that were welling from my eyes and shook my head. Lowering his own head, Carlisle let my arm go and I climbed into the truck. Without looking at any of them I revved the engine and threw the truck into reverse. Speeding down the driveway and heading down the road, I glanced in my rear-view mirror and saw Carlisle standing at the end of the road, watching me drive off.

I managed to get back in time to pick Bella up, and easily hid the fact that I had been crying. "Enjoy skipping class?" Bella asked, jokingly. I smiled in response and drove home.

"Thanks for letting me borrow the truck" I said as we pulled into the drive way.

"No problem" Bella hopped out and grabbed her stuff. I hopped out as well and headed for the door,

"I think Charlie is going to the diner after work" Bella commented out loud as we were greeted by an empty house.

"Yea probably" I said, dumping my books on the coffee table. "I don't feel like eating, you go ahead and join him" I said, plastering on a fake smile.

"You sure?" Bella asked as she headed to her room.

"Yea" I called up after her, crashing on the couch and grabbing the remote.

*************

It had been a half an hour since Bella left, her and Charlie decided to go see a movie after dinner. Bella called to invite me but I said I had a lot of homework. But instead I just watch old horror movies on the tv. I was halfway through Dracula when I heard a knock on the door. "Come in!" I yelled from the couch, not being bothered to get up. I heard the door open, then close again before hearing a voice say,

"Really now Amber, Dracula?" My head shot up as Carlisle's voice floated into my ears.

"W-what are you doing here?" I asked, sitting up and ditching my Cheeto's on the table. Carlisle walked beside me and gestured to the couch,

"May I join you?" I nodded slightly, trying to avoid his Honey colored eyes. He sat down, dangerously close to me and settled his icy hand on top of mine. I looked at him and saw his forever handsome face watching the movie intently. Then, without thinking, I kneeled up and moved closer to him. He turned his head to face me and I leaned closer, pressing my warm lips to his pale, icy ones.

My heart raced as he didn't pull away, but instead he started to kiss me back. I worked my way into his lap and tangled my fingers in his thick blond hair. His strong pale hands traveled up my back and under my shirt as my tongue pressed against his lips, asking for entrance. And just as those pale lips parted, I heard a crash and was jolted awake by Bella and Charlie entering the house.

"Oh sorry Amber, did we wake you up?" Charlie asked, hanging up his coat.

"Yea but its alright" I said, rubbing my eyes. "I gonna go for a walk ok? And don't worry, ill be carefull. Its forks, what could happen?" without waiting for an answer I grabbed my coat and headed outside. I let my feet go where they wanted as I tried not to think about the dream. Before I even realized, I had walked all the way to The Cullen's house and was standing in the driveway. As I was about to leave, I saw Carlisle sitting outside, alone. Worried, I walked closer, scuffing my feet to announce my presence.

"Hello Amber" Carlisle's voice sounded like melting honey as I approached. I walked over and sat beside him, keeping three feet between us before I spoke,

"I just wanted to say goodbye...I'm leaving tonight" I said, staring at my hands.

"What about Charlie? Does he know?" Carlisle asked, looking up at me. I continued to stare at my hands and shook my head.

"No and he can't, Aro is going to come for me...soon. Now that my father is out of the way.."

"What?" Carlisle interrupted me, his face creased with a frown.

"Aro killed my father...to keep him quiet. I'm sorry for not telling you sooner..i know how close you were with him" I said, still looking at my hands. Carlisle took my hand into his and moved closer, wrapping his arm around my shoulder. "You're the only person I have left you know.." I said, leaning my head against his icy shoulder. The cold that seemed to emanate from him soothed me as it reminded me of my childhood.

"what about your mother?" he asked, looking down at me.

"The volturi ate her.." I said, staring blankly at the ground. "Remember how my father told me if I got any cuter you'd probably eat me?" Carlisle chuckled, rubbing my arm slightly.

"Yes I remember. I also remember you begging me to swim with you when you were 7 and you would always stare at me" I laughed slightly myself, breathing in his sweet scent.

"I loved how you sparkled, and you seemed to only do it for me. It made me feel special" I turned my face to hide in his shoulder, tears springing to my eyes again. "I remember when I was thirteen, and I got really sick...but my dad had disappeared"

"Oh yes..when you got swine flu.." Carlisle's voice got flat all of a sudden and I glanced up. "Your fever was dangerously high..." His voice broke and I squeezed his hand slightly.

"I know, I almost died. I still cant believe you slept naked with me though" Carlisle looked back at the house, and I head a few gasps come from the vampires inside.

"It was the only way to bring your temperature down quick enough...and I didn't want to have to change you.." Carlisle's voice got soft, almost to the point where I couldn't hear it anymore. All of a sudden Alice burst through the door.

"Carlisle! The volturi are coming!"

**. what will happen next? Will Aro change Amber? Please review guys, I love getting them and they really help .**


	5. Chapter 5

**wow, a lot of people have favorited this o.o cool ^^**

Carlisle's head shot up and I reluctantly raised mine from its position on his shoulder. "I told you He'd come for me.." I said softly, standing up. Carlisle grabbed my arm again.

"Amber don't do this, you don't have to.." he pleaded, waving Alice away. I turned back to his handsome face and smiled sadly.

I leaned down and pressed my lips to his softly in a kiss before pulling my hand free. "At least if I'm immortal..i have a better chance of seeing you again" I said, leaning my forehead against his, tears running down my face before falling onto his cheeks. Turning back around, I walked out into the field that surrounded the Cullen's house, waiting for Aro's arrival.

"Amber" a soft voice greeted my ears as Aro and his posse of vampires assembled behind me.

"Aro" I nodded, turning to face him. The pale elder held out his hand expectantly, his head slightly tilted and a smile on his face. I raised my hand and placed it in his seemingly frail grasp. Aro's eyes seemed to light up as his browsed my thoughts. "looking for something specific?" I asked when he didn't say anything. Then I heard a rustle and looked up to see Marcus staring at me.

"Tell me Amber, how do you know so much of our world?" he asked in his ancient voice.

"My father was a vampire" I said, raising my gaze to him. Marcus paused for a moment, a frown creasing his old face.

"But you are human" I nodded and glanced at Aro, who still had a firm grip on my hand.

"He was turned just after I turned two, while I was in his care. Carlisle found him about to kill me and stopped him. He also taught my father how to contain his thirst, and to drink only the blood of animals." I explained, still looking at Aro.

"And he left you? With your newborn father?" Caius stepped in, waving back the vampires that tried to follow.

"No he stayed, for a long while, and he visited often.." I responded sadly, to which Aro pipped up with,

"And you're in love with him, how delightful" he looked beyond my shoulder at Carlisle and smiled. "Oh but whats this? He doesn't care for you as you care for him?" I jerked my hand away and glared at him.

"Just change me Aro" I snarled and he took my hand again.

"Oh my, those thoughts are far to gruesome for someone as enchanting as you to be thinking my dear.." Aro ignored my demand, frowning slightly. Stupidly I glanced behind me and saw all of the Cullen's heads tilt in interest. Hanging my head I directed my explanation at Carlisle,

"I've considered attempting suicide while I was still with my father...because I knew you would find me..and change me if you couldn't save me.." Aro nodded and pulled me closer to him,

"and soon you shall be changed my dear" he whispered, clearing the hair off my neck.

"No!" a snarl sounded from behind me and a pair of strong pale hands ripped me from Aro's. I looked up into Emmit's face and saw him glaring at the Volturi. "I wouldn't touch her if I were you Aro, unless you want the others to find out your attempt at an immortal child" he snarled so only Aro could hear, showing him the scars on my wrist.

"How do you.." Aro began, stepping back slightly. Emmit moved closer again,

"Leave Aro" Aro glanced back at his Vampires and waved them back.

"I will have you my dear Amber" he said menacingly quiet before turning to leave. "Slight complication, but we shall come back" he said cheerfully to the others before they all disappeared. Emmit let me go and fell back with the others as Carlisle moved forward. At the touch of his hand, I whipped around and grabbed his shirt with one hand, leaning my face against his chest as my tears soaked into his shirt.

Carlisle wrapped and arm around me and gently lifted me up into his arms, then everything went black....

**this ones a little shorter, but ive actually started to pay attention to when and how I end the chapters xD. I'll either update again tonight or tomorrow morning. Remember to Read and Review 3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok so here's the next chapter . hope you all enjoy!**

I woke up inside a dream, well, more of a flashback. I was thirteen again, lying on a bed in nothing but a bra and panties. I tired lifting my hand but it felt as if it weighed a ton. I managed to turn my head to the side and saw Carlisle sitting beside me, watching my every move.

"Carlisle.." I heard myself whimper in a raspy voice. "Carlisle I'm so hot...c-can I go take a bath..?" I heard him sigh and stand up, unbuttoning his white shirt.

"That wont lower it fast enough.." I heard him mutter to himself as he let his shirt fall to the floor. I remembered he had been at my house with my father for weeks. He had come to watch me for a day or two while my father hunted, but I had grown very ill and he stayed. Making sure to keep my father away in case he was tempted. "Come here Amber, let me help you take those off.." His voice was reluctant as he sat me up and grabbed the clasp to my bra.

"Ok.." I said weakly, not entirely sure of what was going on. Carlisle stared at my back as he unhooked my bra and let it fall to the floor beside his shirt, then after pulling a light blanket over us, he pulled off his own pants. Just sweats he had been wearing, and looked at me.

"Amber I want you to take off your panties, can you do that?" he asked, his voice somewhat strained. I nodded and fumbled for a bit before getting them off. I was aware that we were in a bed naked together, but I trusted Carlisle with my life, and was too sick to care about my feelings for him. His ice cold skin invited me into his arms, and I laid there for what seemed like days, but may have only been hours. Every so often, Carlisle would kiss my forehead to check my temperature, and after two or three hours the frown creasing his beautiful face would disappear. And then i fell asleep, for the first time in days, and when I woke up he was gone.

I opened my eyes to find I was alone in my bed. I sat up and rubbed my eyes asking myself if it was all just a dream. Then I looked around and realized that I didn't have a bed, I usually slept on Uncle Charlie's couch. "Where.." I started to ask out loud when I heard a knock at the door.

"Amber..? are you awake..?" It was Alice, that much I could tell from her peeking through the slightly open door.

"Yea.." I mumbled, swinging my feet out of the bed. Alice walked in and sat beside me on the bed.

"Carlisle is worried about you..we all are.." she said, staring at her lap. "Edward wanted you to know he did the project, and he put your name on it with his."

"But I told him I was going to do it myself, so he didn't have to work with me" I said confused.

"He's not mad at you anymore, he assumed that you were just after Carlisle because you thought he was attractive, but last night he said you proved him way wrong." She looked up at me smiling.

"Why did you all get involved last night? Why did Emmit stop Aro? Why didn't you all just let him bite me?" I threw the questions at her like knives, but she just looked at me solemnly.

"Because, it would have crushed Carlisle to see Aro take you. Just because he loves Esme, doesn't mean he doesn't care for you" Alice reached her hand out and placed it on top of mine. I ripped my hand away and stood up, trying to hold back the tears that threatened to leak from my eyes.

"That's where you're wrong Alice. Why would Carlisle care for me? I'm not beautiful like Esme, nor am I even remotely close to his age. He was turned when he was what, 27? 28? Despite the fact that he was born over a hundred years ago he looks about ten years older than me. He'll only ever see me as another daughter...if I am that lucky..." I grabbed my jacket that was hanging on a chair and went for the door.

"Amber wait" Alice grabbed my arm before I walked more then three steps. "You don't know how he feels for doing this to you, it kills him" I wrenched my arm away and glared at the female vampire,

"So I'll just disappear, and he wont have to deal with my feelings anymore, goodbye Alice" I stormed out of the room, shooting a death glare at any of them who tried to stop me. I was almost to the door when I heard a voice I knew I couldn't glare at.

"Amber.." I turned around to see Carlisle standing about three feet away, "I'm sorry...but I couldn't let you throw your life away like that..please forgive me.." he walked over and wrapped his cold arms around me. I stood blissfully for a moment in his arms, breathing in his scent as if it were my own.

"No I'm sorry Carlisle, I should have never come back, and I shouldn't have told you how I feel for you..thank you for handling me so gently.." I felt his icy lips press to my forehead briefly before he let me go.

"Please don't to anything drastic, Alice can see the future you know.." I simply nodded, not even bothering to hide the tears that rolled down my face. Carlisle stepped back and looked at me one more time before turning away. Without looking at any of them, I threw open the door and ran all the way back to Charlie's. Out of breath and with my chest burning like fire, I quietly opened the door, knowing they would be in bed, and crashed onto the couch.


	7. Chapter 7

**sorry i havent updated in a few days, having internet problems x.x, anyway heres chapter 7! ^^**

i laid on the couch for what seemed like hours, sleep never came. So i pulled out my stash of parchment, like the kind they used in Harry Potter. I grabbed a pen from my bag and started to write in my neat, curlycue writing:

Dear Carkise,

I dont really intend on sending these, its just a way to vent you know? I know Edward, and probably everyone esle just thought i was drawn to your looks. And ill admit i was, but thats not why i fell in love with you. Dispite what you think about not having a soul Carlisle, you have one of the most beautiful soul's i have ever seen. Though you were created as what some people would call a monster, your nothing but kind to everyone who has the chance to meet you. Even all of your basic instincts tell you to kill people, you help them, you save lives every day. You were the bigest influence on my life, and your the only connection to my childhood. Normally i would grab onto your pale cold arm and never let go. But i guess i was born a little too late. Esme is a lucky woman. Well, i have school tomorrow, and i should get some amount of sleep. I.......Carlisle

....Amber

I slid the parchment back into my bag and laid back on the couch. Within minutes sleep overcame me.

A few weeks later i was in Bio, and as i walked in, i saw Edward's handsome face turn in my direction. Pausing, i contmeplated running back out the door, but knew only cowards run. Only when i saw the amused smirk on Edwards face did i remember that he could read minds. I scowled at him as i sat down, shoving my books over so he had very little room.

"You know i cant help it" he chuckled, letting me take up all the space. I sighed and turned to him.

"Edward, why are you talking to me? after last night i figured you all would have hated me..." my mind started to drift to the letter i wrote last night, but i reeled it back in before i let out too much information. Edward turned to face the front,

"you forget i can read minds, i know why you did what you did." he said flatly, copying notes that the teacher was writing on the board. "Is Bella not here today?"

"No she has a cold, but she's fine" i explained, taking out things to copy the notes as well.

We spent the rest of the class in silence, and as soon as the bell rang he was gone. I sighed and grabbed my books, heading out of the classroom. I shoved them in my locker and wandered to the cafiteria, not really all that hungry.

"Amber!" i heard my name called and my head automaticly turned in the direction. I saw Emmit motioning me over to the table where he and his siblings were sitting. I mulled over going to join them for a few minutes befre actually moving. I walked over to the table and just looked at them, waiting for one of them to say something.

"You called me over" i reminded Emmit, hinting for him to talk. He nodded and pulled a letter out of his jacket. He didnt say anything, just placed in on the table infront of me. When i saw my name in Carlisle's elegant handwriting i spine stiffnend. Turning around i left the cafeteria, leaving the letter on the table.

I decided to ditch the rest of class and hopped into Bella's truck. As the engin roared to life, i glanced up to see Edward staring at me from the cafeteria door. I stared back at him for a few moments, letting him read my thoughts. Once he was sure i wasnt going to run the truck off a cliff he turned away.

I slammed the door as i walked in, causing Bella to jump and toss the spoon that was in her hand. "sorry" i said, picking up the lost spoon and getting her a clean one.

"Charlie wants to speak to you" she said, her face kind of grave. Frowning i went into the living room and saw Charlie sitting on the couch looking rather mad.

"Hey Charlie whats up?" i asked, walking infront of him.

"Were you ever going to tell me my own sister was dead?" he snarled. I shrank back a few inches before regaining my stance.

"You two wernt even speaking when she died so i saw no point" i said back mechanicly, i knew what was comming.

"I want you out of this house, you hear me? out!" he barked, getting in my face. I glanced at the door and saw my bags already there.

"Alright" i shrugged, not voicing my wonders on where i would go. Bella watched me sadly as i left and i just stared coldly ahead. I grabbed my bags, my bookbag heavy with all the leters i had written and left the house. As i got outside i looked around, it had started snowing. The only people i knew would give me a place for the night were Sam Ulley, and Carlisle. I took out my phone and dialed a number.

"Hello?" said the voice and i smiled,

"Hey Sam? its me Amber, i need a place for the night"

**alright ending it there x.x sorry it took so long to write, internet issues and writers block are never a good combination. Anyway, read and review as always guys**


	8. Chapter 8

**ok sorry about the last one, how she met sam is explained in this one. ^^**

I explained to Sam what had happened and he said he'd come pick me up. When i hung up the phone, and walked down the driveway i saw an all too familiar jeep waiting for me. Emmit, Jasper and Alice got out and walked over to me.

"So Charlie kicked you out" Emmit stated, staring at the house.

"I already got a place for the night guys..." i groaned, wishing Sam would get here faster. Emmit snorted,

"Yea with the dog, how do you know Sam Ulley anyway?" he asked, leaning against his jeep.

"We dated for almost three years, he asked me out when i was 14 and we broke up when i left last time." I shoved my hands in my pockets and stared at the ground.

"You were 17 then wernt you?" Alice asked, her voice slightly confused, "I thought you left Charlies when you were 10"

I noddded, "I did, but my mom was dead already so i stayed with Sam for a while..." I heard a quiet howl not too far off, "There he is, i have to go. Oh and Jasper, because i know you wont look, give this to Carlisle would you?" I handed him the box with all my letters to Carlisle. "And if anyone but him reads em, i sick my dogs on you" i smiled and winked at them before taking off into the woods. The wind whipped at my face, numbing it almost completley. I saw Sam standing beside one of the massive oak trees in nothing but jean shorts.

"What are you doing back in Forks?" he smilled and hugged me. I kissed his cheek and hugged him back.

"well with a dead family where else am i saposed to go" i laughed slightly. "So Emily doesnt mind me staying?" i asked, reluctantly pulling away from his warm body.

"Nah, shes glad to have another female in the house." He glanced behind his shoulder to look at the weather beyond the threes. "We'd better get going"

I nodded again, "Ok it'll be faster, and warmer if you change" i pointed out. Sam paused, "Oh come on! i havent gotten to see it yet, you wouldnt change around me before remember?" He rolled his eyes and took a few steps back.

"Close your eyes" he ordered. I groaned but did as he told me and closed them. A few minutes later i opened my eyes and a massive dog, at least then feet tall was standing infront of me.

"Aww your so fluffy" i teased him and walked up to his massive head. "Comere" i instructed and he lowered his head. I hooked my bag over his right ear, giggling slightly. "Just wait, ill take it off in a minute" I took a few steps back and ran at him, jumping up onto his back. I grabbed my bag off his ear and snuggled into his warm fur. "Ok Mush furball" i comanded. Sam threw his head back and hit me with his tail before actually taking off into the woods.

When we got to his house my back was soaked and freezing, but the rest of me was warm. I jumpped off Sam's back and he changed back. "God your warm" i said, going to hug him again, "And naked.." i whipped around and headed for the door when i noticed he had no clothes on. I opened the door and a blast of heat hit me in the face, along with the smell of muffins.

"I see Em's been baking again" i said as i walked in. I reconized most of the pack that was sitting at the table, all except three boys. I looked at the kitchen and saw Emily poke her head out.

"Oh hey Amber, you must be freezing" she said stepping out.

"Yea, its crazy out there, but i see you've adopted more stay's" i said jokingly, flicking my head in the boy's direction. Emily laughed and dried her hands on a towel.

"Yea thats Quill, Embry, and Jacob." she said, pointing to each of the boys as she said their name.

"Jacob....Jacob...oh you must be the hothead Sam was telling me about on the phone" All the other boys laughed and Jacob turned a slight shade of red.

"You Bella Swan's cousin arnt you?" The one named Embry asked me.

"Yepp thats me, Em please dont tell me i have to sleep with one of these fleabags" i groaned jokingly. Emily looked at me sadly

"Im afraid so, you have to share a room with Jake" he sad face soon cracked into a laugh as she saw the horror on my own. Just then Sam walked in,

"I guess you told her about bunking with Jake?" he asked, walking behind Emily and holding her by the waste.

"He's sleeping on the floor" i muttered, grabbing my bag. "aww damn, my clothes are all wet.." Emily walked over and took the bag from me.

"Here ill dry them, you get something to eat" i smiled in thanks and grabbed a muffin from the bowel.

"So how do you know Sam?" Quill asked as i sat down. I swallowed the bite of muffin i had in my mouth and explained.

"We dated for like three years" Jacob leaned closer, like was interested in the story.

"But what about Emily?" he asked.

"Well, i dated Sam from the time i was 14 till i turned 17, thats how i know about the whole were-wolf thing. And around then is when he met Emily, and i knew he had imprinted on her, so i broke up with him." One of the other guys stepped in,

"Yea but dont you still have a thing for the vampire doctor?" he asked, tousling my hair.

"Yea and he's married, whats your point?" i stood up, playfully punched him in the stomach (not that he felt it) and walked into the living room. Upon sitting down i felt my phone buzz and took it out of my pocket. I had a call, from an unkown number. Frowning i hit talk and held the phone to my ear,

"Hello?" i answered and heard Emmit's voice say,

"Tired of the pound yet?" i rolled my eyes and waited for him to finish laughing.

"How did you get my number Emmit?" i snarled, not in the mood to deal with the male vampire.

"Calm down, Carlisle wants to talk to you" my eyes went wide and i panicked.

"N-no, tell him to call me tomorrow" i quickly hung up and sighed. I looked behind me to see all the boys staring at me. "Im going to bed.." i muttered, heading into the room i had to share with Jacob.

**x.x ok sorry if its short, i didnt really feel like wirting alot today, but ill update again either today or tomorrow. Read and review, thanks**


	9. Chapter 9

**ok im really sorry i havent updated in a while, messy relationship stuff. Anyway heres the next chapter*

About three hours after i went to bed, i was woken up by my ring tone blaring out in the living room. Groaning i threw the blankets off me and got out of bed. Just before i stepped on him, i noticed Jacob curled up on the floor. "Stupid dogs, always warm" i muttered to myself. Shivering i went into the dark house to find my phone. Thankfully i could see the light from the screen on the end table by the couch.

"Hello?" i answered groggily when i got to my phone.

"Amber?" I heard Emmit's voice and almost hung up.

"What do you want Emmit? i was asleep you know" i snapped, sitting down on the couch.

"I'm sorry, but please just listen. Carlisle wants to talk to you, he's waiting outside the reservation" my heart skipped a beat and i was silent for a few minutes. "Amber? He wants you to meet him in a few minutes" forgetting i was on the phone i nodded and hung up.

"Who was that?" i heard avoice behind me and jumpped.

"oww..." i groaned after i fell off the couch. Rubbing my head i looked up to see Jacob looking down at me.

"You alright?" he asked, helping me up. "Sorry, i didnt mean to scare you" I grabbed his hand and stood up.

"yea im fine, listen can you do me a favor? i need a ride somewhere." Jake tilted his head, a confused expression on his face.

"At this hour? Is it that important?" He stretched and yawned.

"kinda.." i smilled sheepishly as i waited for his answer.

"must be about your blood sucker.....alright fine" he sighed and headed for the door. I smilled and followed him, only to recoil from the wall of cold that seeped in from the open door. Jake laughed and jumpped out into the snow as he transformed into his rusty red wolf.

"I have to say, you make an attractive wolf Jake" i said playfully as i climbed onto his back. Rolling his brown eyes, Jake lept off into the woods as he headed for the resivoir border. I snuggled into his thick warm fur as i waited to get to Carlisle. Hearing the faint growl from Jake not to much later, i knew we were close. "hey let me off here" i said quietly into his furry ear. He slowed down and gradually stopped in the snow as i carefully slipped to the ground. As i started to walk off, he whimpered and butted me with his big head.

"ill be fine, but sty close. I'll need a ride back." i tousled his fur and scratched under his chin before walking to the road i could see through the trees. As soon as i was free of the resivoir, i felt a pair of familliar cold arms wrap around me.

"Amber.." Carlisle's voice breathed into my ear. I shivered, partly from the cold, but mostly from the feel of his sweet breath saying my name.

"C-carlisle...Emmit said you w-wanted to talk..?" i said, my voice muffled from my face being pressed into his cold stony chest.

"Im sorry, you must be freezing. Here my car is over there, would you like to talk in there?" he asked, gesturing with one hand to his car while the other rested on the small of my back.

I blushed involentarily and nodded as he led my shivering body to his car, which had been idling on the road for a few minutes. Almost as soon as the door opened, hea washed over me like a tidal wave. "i take it you knew id come?" i asked, raising one eyebrow.

Carlisle smilled for a minute then looked at me. "Yes, i had a feeling you would"

As i warmed my hands by the heater i looked up at him. "So what did you want to talk about..?" His smile faded and he looked at me once again.

"Jasper gave me the letters..i had no idea you felt so strongly Amber..And its true that i have loved you from the time you were a little girl. And i am slightly ashamed to admit it wasnt a fatherly type of love..and if i had no morrels at the time i probably would have turned you then just as Aro tried." His confession spilled out so fast that i barely had time to catch it all. My jaw dropped slightly and the faint dusting of blood to my cheeks returned.

"W-what..?" was all i could muster at the time. Carlisle looked up at me desperatly.

"You cant let Esme know, it would kill her....and it was true, i loved her dearly at the time that i changed her..but that was before i saw you...I know Charlie kicked you out, and Esme is away visiting some of her..Famly you could call it. I would really like it if you came to stay with us for a while.." His cold pale hand found my now warm ones and he held them in his large grasp. "please Amber.." his soft voice pleaded. It sounded like melting honey to my ears as i waited, testing to see if i was caught in a wonderfully horrible dream.

**ok its like 2:30 in the morning x.x this is all i can come up wiht for now and again im really sorry. Enjoy people .**


	10. Chapter 10

Time ticked by slowly as i waited for my blissfull dream to end. Carlisle's eyes never left my face as he waited, a hopefull look in his honey tinted amber eyes. I closed my eyes slightly, breathing in his sweet scent and i realized. I wasnt in a dream, i was really sitting in Carlisle's car and heard him confess his love for me.

"Amber..?" Carlisle's voice pulled back from the recesses of my mind, doubt creeping into his voice.

"I-i'd have to get my things...they're back at Sam's house.." i pointed behind me towards the reservation and i saw his face instantly brighten, joy lighting his beautifull eyes. I lingered in the warmth of his gaze for a few moments longer before i reached for the door. Having my hand fall into cold air i looked up to see Carlisle holding it open, his hand out for me to take. Smiling, and blushing slightly, i took it and stepped out of his car.

"Next time, wear something a bit warmer no?" he whispered in my ear as he drapped his sweater over my shoulders. Standing in the snow, shivering in bare feet, shorts and a tank top i nodded. He smilled at me and kissed my forehead, pulling me into his chest.

"It hasnt been like this since i was 7..." i said quietly, mostly to myself. I heard Carlisle chuckle and didnt need Edward here to know what he was thinking. "Yea...it is different this time" i smilled up at him and stepped back. Putting my fingers to my lips i whisled sharply and heard a faint howl in response. "well, looks like my ride is here. I'll see you in about half an hour" i stepped closer to him again and hesitated.

"Something wrong Amber..?" Carlisle asked, wrapping one arm around my shoulders. I thought for a moment then nodded. Frowning Carlisle leaned down to look right at my face. Blushing slightly, i leaned closer to him and kissed him softly on the lips. I heard him swallow loudly, knowing that his mouth must have flooded with venom. Despite the milliseccond pause, he wrapped his arms around me and kissed me back passionatly.

"I'll see you soon love" he whispered into my ear as i walked toward Jake. I heard the low growl he directed at Carlisle as he wrapped his tail protectivly around me. Knowing the whole pack would be up by now, considering they could hear Jake's thoughts i climbed onto his warm back.

"Alright, lets get back" i said to him as he sped off, away from Carlisle's shrinking figure. Touching my lips i laid my head between Jacob's furry shoulderblades, smiling to myself.

We got back to the house in reccord time, and Jake was quick to change back and get inside. I walked in slowly, not really expecting the number of stares i was getting from everyone. Well, everyone except Sam and Emily. As i stopped by the table, Sam walked over to me.

"As you would expect, we all know." he said in his deep voice. I looked up at him, smiling weakly,

"You did the same kind of thing for Emily" i said, hugging him. He smilled and hugged me back.

"I know sweetheart, which is why im urging you to go with him, but be carefull of the woman.." he kissed my forehead just as Carlisle had done, and Emily stepped forward with my bag.

"i washed your clothes, and theres a something warm for you to change into in the room you and Jake shared." she smilled and hugged me as i took my things.

"Guys its not like im gone forever, im going to have to leave once Esme gets back anyway. If im alive that is" Jake looked up, his face angry.

"Dont joke about something like that!" he said, slamming his fist onto the table.

"Jake, calm" Sam ordered and the young boy ducked his head. I nodded slowly and looked at Sam.

"I should go.." he nodded, still looking at Jake.

"I'll take you, go get changed" he smiled at me briefly before heading out the door. I walked into the room i was sharing with Jake and saw the cream colored sweater and dark wash jeans. I pulled off my cold wet clothes and changed into the sweater and jeans. They fit me perfectly, hugging my curves in all the right places.

"Damn Em, when did you get stuff like this?" i asked her as i walked out of the room. She laughed and took the wet clothes from me.

"Sam bought them for you yesterday actually, for a guy he has great taste doesnt he?" she hugged me again and gave me my bag.

"Yea he does, but hes a creeper" i laughed and grabbed Carlisle's sweater from the chair where i left it. "Thanks for everything Em" i hugged her one last time before heading outside to Sam, who was waiting in his wolf form. I climbed onto his back and smiled as we took off into the woods.


	11. Chapter 11

Sam had me back at the border in minutes. I jumped off his back and hugged his furry face. "Thank you Sam, for everything" i said to him as i kissed his muzzle. He responded with a whine and licked my face before dissapearing into the woods. I walked across the border and saw Carlisle standing right where i had left him. He rushed over and wrapped his icy arms around me.

"Comon let's go" he said, a smile on his face. He opened the car door for me and i thanked him as i got in. In a few millasecconds he was in the drivers seat and had the engin started. "In light of the break from school this week, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmit have decided to go on a little trip." Carlisle tried to keep the joy out of his voice and off his face to no avail. Giggling i took his hand and laced my fingers through his.

"You mean you kicked them out for a week?" i asked, concentraiting on his fingers. He smilled and squeezed my hand lightly, keeping his eyes on the road.

"In lamens terms, yes" we both laughed for a minute then went silent. The rest of the drive was spent in silence, although a few times Carlisle opened his mouth as if to say something and faltered. I stared awkwardly out the windo as we pulled up to the Cullen's house, still slightly amazed at the sight.

With a slight tugg on my hand to release his fingers, Carlisle swept gracefully out of the car and walked over to open my door. After spending so long in the heat and silence, i had started to fall asleep and my exit from the car wasnt quite as graceful. Catching my foot on the edge of the car i stumbled forward and found myself face first in Carlisle's chest. He just laughed and scooped me up into his cold arms.

"A little early to be carrying me across the threshold dont you think?" i chuckled sleepily as i nuzzled my face closer to Carlisle's inviting scent. "Can i ask you something..?" i yawned and closed my eyes, enjoying the feeling of his cool skin against my face.

"Sure" Carlisle responded as we entered the house.

"Well..that night..when i was 13..why did you leave..?" my voice was getting quiet as i started to drift aff against his chest.

"Why dont we talk in the morning.." Carlisle said softly, his voice like my own personal lullabuy. He carried my upstairs to his own room and laid me down on the bed. Then, hesitating slightly he began to undress me, tossing my clothes on the floor beside the bed.

"Perv.." i mutted half asleep, a smile playing at my lips. Carlisle only chuckled and let my jeans fall to the floor, pausing as he took in my body. After a few aggonizingly slow minutes he shook his head to clear it and pulled off the shirt he was wearing. Wrapping his arms around my waist, Carlisle sat me up slightly and pulled his shirt over my head.

"Need a hand..?" i chuckled sleepily and poked my own arms through the holes. Once i was changed Carlisle thanked me softly and moved the covers aside. Once i was tucked into his bed, the vampire kissed my forehead and moved to stand up.

"Sleep well Amber" he whispered softly against my skin before i grabbed his arm.

"Dont go.." i whispered back, looking up at him. A smile played at the corner of his mouth as he slipped off his shoes and stood up to undo his pants. Without a word he slipped under the covers and pulled my body close to his. Sighing slightly i tucked my head under his chin and closed my eyes, leaning up to kiss his throat softly.

"I-i love you Carlisle.." i whispered to the man before closing my eyes and falling asleep, surounded by pale icy arms.


	12. Chapter 12

**Just as a note, if you guys dont like what happens in the story dont read it. Its a can fiction, which means i can generally write what i like as long as i dont claim the characters as mine. If your just going to review saying "Carlisle wouldnt act like this, grow up" or "your really pushing the age thing" or anything related to that, dont. I accept constructive critcisim and things i could do better, but dont review if your just going to bash me or my story. If you dont like it, dont read it. Thank you**

As i slept i dreamt of the night i got sick again. Only this time it was different. When i opened my eyes i was 13 again and laying naked in bed against Carlisle's cool skin. He was whispering to me softly as his ice cold hands travled down my body. They slowly traced down my sides and glided over my hips. With my fever his skin was so inviting that i just let his hands wander, not realizing what was happening.

"C-carlisle your hands..f-feel so good.." i managed to croak weakly. Carlisle stopped suddenly, not realizing i had woken but i whimpered slightly and pushed closer to his body. Untill now i had never noticed in my delirium that he was completley naked, and our hips were matched perfectly.

"Amber..are you awake..?" Carlisle asked, kissing my forehead. I only nodded, my mouth too dry to form words and shifted slightly so that more of my body was exposed to his stone like flesh.

"T-try not to move s-so much hun.." I noticed his voice was a little more jagged and his breath was quick and short, though he need not breathe. Thats when i felt something against my lower stomach, something big and throbbing. My hands which were already pressed to my own chest, slid down slowly to investigate. Once they were low enough, my fingers brushed over the object pressed to my stomach and i heard a stifled gasp come from Carlisle's mouth.

"y-you're hard.." i said flatly, it wasnt a question. Carlisle's travling hands found their way to my rear end and he rubbed it softly.

"I-im hard.." he responded, trying to use the same flat tone. Just as i was about to ask why i felt his hands grab my butt and press me closer to him, his erection pressing harder against me. Although it didnt make sense, his erection was just as cold, if not colder then the rest of him. And to be honnest i wanted it. But my pre teen mind didnt think such thoughts, it just wondered why Carlisle would be hard, or how he could even get hard for that matter.

As my mind pondered this, Carlisle had lifted me slightly and his hard member slipped between my thighs. A rather loud moan escaped the mans mouth as the warmth of my legs surrounded him.

At first i thought he was going to enter me and take my virginity, but his erection never strayed from between my thighs. I slowly managed to pry my eyes open and looked up at Carlisle. Although my vision was blurry, i managed to make out his face, his eyes closed and his mouth open, shallow shaky breath comming from his lungs.

"C-carlisle..?" i began, but as soon as i spoke his eyes opened and he crushed his lips to mine in a kiss. As he kissed me his hips began moving to move his throbbing member between my thighs. After a few moments, he broke off this kiss and burried his face in my hair.

"i-im s-sorry Amber..i-i cant.." he babbled before starting to thrust against my legs harder, moaning softly as his speed increased. If not for the fever my face would have flushed bright red and i may have reacted more. But i just lay there as Carlisle thrusted between my thighs, his member just grazing my virgin pussy every so often.

"A-amber..i-im sorry i-im going t-to.." Carlisle whispered and pressed my body closer to him. With a few more thrusts i felt a thick, cold liquid squirt onto my thighs. Carlisle pulled out from between my legs and pressed his throbbing member against my stomach and his squirted his cum onto me.

When he was done he looked at me, ashamed of himself and leaned down to whisper something in my ear. But as my dream fadded away i couldnt catch what he had said, and everything went black.


End file.
